Drop In The Ocean
by cKcharmed
Summary: There are approximately a thousand students in Hogwarts. Two drops from Ravenclaw are about to discover things in Hogwarts, secrets, and journey towards the beginning of their lives.
1. Platform 9 3/4

Chapter 1:  Platform 9 ¾ 

Joyce Cadogan, about to enter her sixth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry tipped over her trunk as she was looking for her best friend in the crowded station of King's Cross. "_Where the hell is she? Maybe she's already on platform 9 ¾," _she told herself. So, she found the solid barrier between Platform 9 and 10 and walk right through it and there in front of her was her best friend's smiling face, Celeni Christensen.

"Celeni!"

"Oh I missed you so much!" Celeni said in reply

"How was France?! How I wish you were with me in Dublin."

"Well, yeah, I wanted to see The Corrs!"

"Who are they?"

"Didn't your mum tell you?"

"No, my mum likes pop music."

"Queer… my parents both dig the old stuff… oh well."

Then right across them stood the burly and handsome sixth year Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood, who was engrossed in the book that was covered _Quidditch Career Paths. _

"Oh my gawd… is it just me or is Oliver getting more attractive this year?" Joyce said.

"So you noticed too! I was staring at him for a couple of minutes now. By the way, didn't you receive the owl from Ethan? Ethan chose us to be reserves this season." Celeni informed her friend.

"Great! I tried to borrow my dad's broom in Dublin but he wouldn't let me because he said it had sentimental value. You know my dad of course, he used to play as a Chaser in Puddlemere United."

"Of course, who wouldn't know the legendary Kevin Cadogan, I've read all about him in _Successful Quidditch Players_ for background knowledge on the game when we tried for our team." 

"I'm still sad that they didn't consider putting me in the main line up… maybe I only got 25% of the flying gene from my dad."

"Well at least you had… thanks for giving me tips anyway. I love flying. Literally."

Then, their beautiful view was disrupted as a guy made his way to the crowd. He was rushing and accidentally bumps both girls' trunk and Celeni and her glasses fell and shattered.

"You moron! Look what you did to my friend's glasses!" Joyce exploded in rage.

"Don't worry Joyce, I can fix this." Celeni said in reply while that person realized the mess he had done.

"No! It's his entire fault! He should fix it." Joyce said.

"Oh my… I am so sorry. What could I do?" Oliver said.

"Look you what you've caused. You owe my friend an apology Mr… Mr…" before Joyce could finish her sentence, she let out a loud gasp.

"I did apologize, OK? I don't know what your problem is but I sure don't owe you one."

"But look at what you did to my trunk!" Joyce exclaimed even though a hot guy was battling with her.

"OK, OK, look that's why we learn magic…" then Oliver mutters an incantation and placed everything back to normal.

"Thanks Oliver." Celeni said. "And apology accepted."

"Bye. And by the way, how did you know my name?" Oliver asked.

"Who wouldn't know the famous Oliver Wood? By the way I'm Celeni and this is Joyce from Ravenclaw. We're in Sixth Year too but we never had class together." Celeni said in reply.

"Very well then, I'll guess be seeing _you_ and I mean both of you in school." Then the Keeper brushed through the crowds and made his way to his friends.

"Oh what a stuck up." Joyce said.

"I think he's nice."

"Whatever Celeni. Yeah, he has fame all over his head."

"But awhile ago you just said that he was so attractive."

"Well, everything changes."

Dropping the topic Celeni says, "Hey there's Ethan! Hey Ethan!"

"Hey where were you guys, I've saved us a compartment." Ethan said in reply.

"Wow, that's so sweet of you. Let's go Cel."

Celeni gives a puzzled look over at Joyce and they walked in the crowded platform and found their way to the compartment Ethan was talking about. It was an appeasing site for a tempered Joyce and a puzzled Celeni.


	2. Reserves and Rumors

Chapter 2:  Reserves & Rumors 

As the scarlet engine glided through the greeneries, Ethan opened a discussion on Quidditch.

"So I guess you've received my owl on you two being reserves."

"Yes Ethan, thank you very much." Both girls said together and laughed.

"Jinx." Ethan says.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're dad will be delighted Joyce. The great Cadogan's daughter finally made it to a Quidditch team. You're a first reserve by the way."

"Cool. It would have been better if I was on the line up." Joyce said.

"Don't push your luck. We can't afford to lose Sean as Chaser especially with Oliver Wood being Keeper."

"Sheesh that Oliver Wood again."

"Why? He's Hogwarts best Keeper."

"No, I think your better." Celeni says.

"Definitely. YOUR MUCH better than that… that…" Joyce added

"Joyce has something against Oliver Wood." Celeni interrupted before her friend explodes to a bunch of rants.

"Oh! I see… You see him as the hottest player on the field that's why you don't want to compete against him." Ethan jokingly commented to Joyce.

"Har-har. Very funny." Joyce said sarcastically.

Then they blasted the topic on last year's events. They were still wondering why Harry Potter disappeared for sometime, Gryffindor could have won the Quidditch Cup but no… they had to suffer another year of Slytherin's victory.

"Well at least Gryffindor still won the house cup, that's a downer to Slytherin's overwhelmingly inflated heads. Slytherin will never win because of that son of Lucius Malfoy. What a loser." Joyce said.

So they continued babbling about random topics like anxiety on Advanced Transfiguration, who the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher will be and random gossips about who's seeing who.

"You know what… I heard Percy Weasley was dating our roommate now our new prefect, Penelope Clearwater."

"Yeah, I used to have a crush on her. But she's too responsible for me." Ethan said.

Both girls laughed and Celeni furiously turned scarlet for unexplainable reasons.

"I wonder if Snape will ever consider _dating _in his plans." Ethan said.

This time, both girls threw all over the floor laughing.

"With who??? Professor McGonagall!!!" Celeni said.

"Nah… I think McG is for Dumbledore." Joyce commented.

"What are you three talking about," exclaimed Penelope Clearwater with Gryffindor prefect Percy Weasley.

"Hi Penny… just thinking of topics to discuss with you in our dormitory. And your adorable beaux… Hi Percy." Celeni said.

"Adorable… you call that adorable?" Penelope teasingly replied. 

"Very funny Penny… but you sure are most definitely adorable to me. No, your gorgeous." Percy said.

"*hums* Love is in the air,"  Joyce said.

"I better go to my siblings now, good thing only three of them in this train. They might not change their robes in time, we'll get to Hogwarts in 17 minutes."

"Look there goes Prefect Percy." Ethan said. "… Oh, I forgot, Prefect Penelope too."

"Haha, bye everyone. See you at the Great Hall."


	3. Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Hogwarts 

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Celeni, Joyce and Ethan picked the nearest horseless carriage that will bring them to the castle. They sat comfortably and as it accelerated, the wind touched Celeni's face and she realized that she was staring at Ethan who was right across her.

"Hey Ethan, did you enjoy your summer." Joyce interrupted the moment.

"Yeah, definitely. I didn't go anywhere but practicing Quidditch with my sibs was a blast. My dad gave me a new broom for making it Quidditch Captain." Ethan said.

"How come you never told us that?! You have been arranging line-ups and you never considered friendship over skill. But thanks for the candied apples you've sent me. They're really sweet. You're really sweet." Celeni said.

"Yeah, your mom should give me the recipe. I think I'll sell them in my grandmother's neighborhood. A lot of Muggle kids there would love it." Joyce said.

"I was eating it hidden because I'm not allowed to have sweets. My mom's a dentist you know." Celeni said.

Then they arrived at the towering castles of Hogwarts where the first thing that Ethan did was to look for Madame Hooch to inquire about Quidditch schedules.

"We just arrived Ethan, come with us to the feast. Madame Hooch will be there." Joyce said.

"No, I want to talk to her before the Sorting." Ethan said.

"Very well then, do what makes you feel good inside." Celeni said.

So Joyce and Celeni made their way to the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall where a long line of First Years were waiting to be sorted. Then they notice certain absences at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Celeni, the great Harry Potter is missing."

"Yeah, also his sidekick. Percy did tell us that right?" Celeni said.

Then, a surprise approached them.

"Hi there Celeni… and _Joyce. _I'm sorry again. And bon appetit," a handsome Oliver Wood approached them. 

"Thanks Oliver. I did say your apology was accepted right?" Celeni said.

"But one person didn't." Oliver said in reply

"Hmph," Joyce angrily muttered.

"Alright then, I have to go back to my table and do all the cheering stuff. See you soon." Oliver said.

"I don't know what your problem is but I think you should give the guy a chance. He is genuinely apologizing." Celeni said.

"Well Celeni, it's obvious that he likes you." Joyce said.

Celeni blushes. "Well, I don't think so. I think he's just being nice. And you're totally being close-minded about being friends with him."

"So I guess you like him too huh."

Celeni blushes again (it's becoming a habit!). However, the first Ravenclaw (Haydensen, Sarah) was Sorted and the two friends dropped the topic and stood up to clap and cheer.


	4. Double Potions with Snape

Chapter 4: Double Potions with Snape 

After the satisfying meal at the Opening Feast and the friendly banter in the Girl's Dormitory at the Ravenclaw tower, they were back to the Great Hall during breakfast Joyce shrieked at the sight of the schedule.

"WHAT!!! Our first period on our first day, is DOUBLE POTIONS with GRYFFINDOR!!! Are you sure it's Tuesday today?" Joyce exclaimed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I really don't care whom we're with but Snape to begin a term with?? That would be like… hell roasting with You-Know-Who." Celeni said in reply.

"Well, at least you'll have some positive light because you'll see that… that _Oliver Wood._"

"Whatever Joycee. I still think that you're holding too much of a grudge."

"Drop it Cel, look, here's Ethan, Sean and Penny. Let's walk together to our first class."

So they all went to Snape's cold dungeon. The similarly cold teacher had a snide smile as the unloaded their cauldrons with the ingredients they might use.

"Good morning class. Today is the day you begin your sixth year. Your sixth year with me. And you know that the art of Potions is a hard art to learn. Your advanced levels will require you to work in pairs."

With that, Celeni lets out a tiny squeal of joy.

"However, if you think that this would make your tasks easier, don't flatter yourselves. **I will assign your partners and NO housemates will be paired together."**

Silent mourns and sad sighs filled the room.

"Percy Weasley. Here, with Penelope Clearwater."

Penelope stood up beaming and winked at Celeni and Joyce.

"She's sure lucky." Joyce whispered to Celeni. "You would probably want to be with Oliver Wood."

Celeni sat still in silence as Snape continued announcing the names.

"Jenny Biggerstaff and Joyce Cadogan."

"Ooh… I hope she's nice. I'm sure that she's _way_ better than Wood." Joyce said.

"I think you'll like her. She has half-half heritage too. Like you." Celeni reassuringly replied.

"Cool." Joyce said and listened anxiously as the name of the first member of the next pair was announced.

"Oliver Wood and… Ethan Bloom."

"Too bad Cel. OK, I'll go to Jenny now."

Eventually, Celeni was paired with Michelle Oz and they started taking notes from Snape's long lecture. It's a good thing that Michelle was a good person to work with.


	5. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor

Chapter 5: Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor 

Weeks passed and the first Quidditch match of Ravenclaw was on. It was against Gryffindor. Surprisingly, the girls were well prepared and have trained together with the original line up. Ethan was getting ready for his pep talk.

"OK Team, we are about to defeat hard champions. Cho, the game lies in your hands. That Harry Potter is really good. Sean, remember what we've talked about on Quaffle handling techniques. Don't let the three Chaser girls take the Quaffle from you, Jenkins and Branch will be there to assist you but you have to defeat Oliver Wood and get that Quaffle in… OR DIE TRYING!"

After Ethan said the words, an echo erupted from the Gryffindor changing room, but with Oliver Wood's pep talk voice.

"Well, I guess we all heard that." Joyce said as she rolled her eyes.

"Goooooooo team!" All the Ravenclaw players said in a huddle.

Celeni and Joyce, also in blue and bronze Quidditch robes, entered the arena but sat on the benches. The seven players got into their brooms and as Madame Hooch blew her whistle launched into the air. Lee Jordan was as usual, commentating closely watched by Professor McGonagall… as usual.

"Ravenclaw in possession. Jenkins passed the Quaffle to Ravenclaw star chaser Sean Zohn oh intercepted by Katie Bell passed to Spinnett, then to Angelina and… GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

"Come on Ethan! That was an easy shot! Let's go BLUE!" Joyce cheered.

"Ravenclaw in possession again. Quaffle retrieved by Zohn. Passed to Jenkins. Must admit, awesome pass there by Zohn. Jenkins meets a Bludger hit by one of my Weasley friends- can't tell who- but awesome assist by Branch! And back to Zohn… Zohn attempts to get to the goal posts but you moron our Oliver Wood will block you."

"LEE!" 

"Sorry Professor. OH MY GOODNESS!"

Madame Hooch blows her whistle and casts a message in the air using her wand. SERIOUS INJURY TIME OUT. The events occurred so fast, and Sean was badly injured and not to mention really looked ill.

"I think this is really a bad hit by the Bludger. It might take a few days to correct it. But oh no, he also has internal bleedings. This might take weeks. A month at least." Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse worriedly stated.

"Oh NO…" Ethan said and immediately turned to Joyce. "OK, Joyce, substitute, we need to score at least five goals to get into the next match." 

So the game continued. Joyce masterly executed her task. Her first attempt of scoring a goal was intercepted by Wood and she really let out some nerve.

"Damn you Oliver! You're really getting into my nerves!" Joyce unwittingly exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry I was just playing the game." Oliver said.

"GAME... WHATEVER. Don't you know who my dad is?" Joyce said.

But, the argument was broken by Madame Hooch's whistle.

"No verbal fights in the field. Penalty shot for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Way to go Wood," one of the Weasley twins said.

"Great Joyce, now they have a penalty shot." Jenkins said.

Alicia Spinnett took the Gryffindor penalty shot and scored. Joyce took Ravenclaw's and made a perfect shot for Oliver Wood was too frustrated to do a save.

"10 points for Ravenclaw. Unbelievable shot by Joyce Cadogan, daughter of the legendary Kevin Cadogan. I wonder why Bloom didn't consider putting _her _in the line up."

Joyce continued scoring and Wood kept missing whenever Joyce would score. Eventually, Joyce scored six more goals until Harry caught the Snitch. The score was 170 to 70.

George commented "Gee… I guess it was a bad choice to target the Bludger to Sean."

"Yeah…" said Fred, "Oliver is having troubles keeping up with Joyce!  Woman Chasers!"

"Forget about it," Wood said still looking a bit frustrated, "At least Harry got the Snitch and we won.  This game increased our chances to win the Quidditch Cup!"

"Nice work Joyce!" Exclaimed Ethan Bloom their team captain.  "You really beat that Oliver Wood up!"

"Yeah…" Joyce said in reply.

"But why do you look so sad?" Ethan asked.  "Even though they won, you scored a lot of goals against Oliver!  This means that there is a loop hole with his defense skills."

But Joyce just went away as Ethan spoke.  

"I wonder what's wrong."  Said Celeni.


	6. Charms

Chapter 6: Charms 

It was now time for Charms.  Professor Flitwick was already in the classroom waiting for the Ravenclaw and Slytherin studnets.  

"Good afternoon boys and girls.  I would like to start by telling Ravenclaw congratulations for their nice game with Gryffindor."

The Ravenclaws gave their own house an applause.  

"Hmph!  We'll beat you up badly!" retorted Marcus Flint.  

"Not while I'm captain" Ethan answered back.

"That Flint!  He is much worse than that Oliver!" exclaimed Joyce.

"He's as _mean_ as Snape" said Celeni

"Well, they do belong to the same house!"

"Big headed Slytherins!" Celeni exploded & turned red. 

Everyone heard what she said.  Marcus Flint glared at her as though he'd eat her.  But no one will dare touch Celeni, not while Ethan is here, and not while the next Quidditch game is coming, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, Marcus Flint can't afford to be in detention for beating up Celeni.  

Celeni's words were music to all the houses for what she said was true.  The Weasely twins were giving her a thumbs up for what she said.  

"Ugh! Damn!"  Ethan shouted.

"What?" asked both of the girls

"Flint was showing of their new brooms, Malfoy bought them Nimbus Two Thousand & One"

"There's nothing to worry about, Quidditch is based on skill.  Besides I don't think that Draco will beat Cedric Diggory."

Cedric Diggory was a tall & rather handsome boy who is in his fourth year.


	7. Oliver Wood and Celeni

Chapter 7: Oliver Wood and Celeni 

Celeni was going to class when suddenly she realized that she forgot her essay on Dementors on the Great Hall.  

"You go ahead Joyce, you might be late for our Defense Against Dark Arts class.  I'm sure you would want to meet Lockhart."

So Celeni ran straight to the Great Hall not minding the people who were in the corridor.  She wanted to maintain her straight As.  As she sighted the hall, she ran as fast as she could and then KABLAM!  She bumped someone, sweeping that person off his or her feet.

"Oh, sorry, I…."

"It's alright…" a young boy said as if he can see stars.

"Oliver, it is you!  I'm very sorry, I forgot my homework here in the Great Hall."  Then Celeni blushed.

"It's alright Celeni.  I was about to go to class, but when I checked my essay again, it was ½ inches short than what was required."

Celeni rushed to the Ravenclaw table and got her essay while Oliver Wood was picking his things up.  All his stuff was scattered on the floor, and Celeni feeling sorry, helped him.  

"Oh no!  I'm late for Defense Against Dark Arts!!"

Celeni looked at him as if she was going to kiss him.

"We're in the same class!" shouted Celeni.  "Let's go together."

The two of them set off to Lockhart's class.  They were 20 minutes late.  They knew it was trouble but at least if they got detention, there will be two of them.

Celeni entered the classroom first.

"Ah miss Christensen, you are late!  We were just discussing how I destroyed that werewolf.  Because of this I will take 10 points from Raven…" Lockhart stopped as Oliver entered.  Oliver was holding a pink comb that was heart shaped.  Everyone looked at him in surprise, was he gay?  Joyce & Ethan knew that the comb belonged to Celeni.  

"Oh!  It's from my sister…" Wood immediately said, then blushed.

"Normally I will take off points from your houses but I think I'll reconsider this time.  Nothing can beat love."  Said Lockhart  "We just paired up, you two can be pairs."

Both of them sat down, very reddish.  The girls from Ravenclaw looked at Celeni and giggled, as if telling her that she scored.  The boys from Gryffindor were smiling, happy that Wood found  something other than Quidditch, the girls however were not pleased.

Everyone was in the Great Hall.  The Gryffindor table was a bit dull until Percy arrived.  

"Wow, Oliver! What an entrance a while ago."

"Entrance?" Harry asked

"Oh, he entered with a girl from Ravenclaw!"

"Wood I heard you have a girlfriend!" Katie roared.  

Everyone opened their mouth.  Wood burried his face under the book he was reading and went away.  

"What the hell were you doing with him?" Joyce roared, silencing the whole Ravenclaw common room.

"We just bumped to each other!"

"Then fell in love?" Ethan smirked.  Joyce and Ethan laughed so hard.  Celeni went away.

She went down to the garden and saw Oliver.  She tried to ignore him but she was drawn to him.  

"Are you mad?"  Celeni asked.  "I mean angry… mad… not crazy"

"Huh?  No why would I?  Here's your comb.  I think it was my fault since I did not wait until you were seated.  I hope they're not teasing you." Oliver said sensitively.

"They are.."


	8. Ethan Gets Detention

Chapter 8: Ethan Gets Detention 

There was practice that afternoon for the Ravenclaw team,  It was 4 o'clock & Gryffindor just finished their practice.  Ravenclaw waited for Gryffindor to go in their locker room.  When Oliver Wood passed by the Ravenclaw team everyone said, "Ahem", even his own teammates, even Harry. 

Fred & George Weasely did a love song & Oliver looked at them like Snape looking at Harry or anyone not from Slytherin.

Sean Zohn was still injured and Joyce was still looking forward to steal a few shots against Oliver.

It was Tuesday morning, Joyce and Celeni were getting ready for Snape's class.  They met up with Ethan, and he started the conversation.

"Is Oliver nice?"

"I told you he isn't my boyfriend!"

"Is he taking care of you?"

"Oh!  You seem to be jealous!" Joyce said.

"No!  No!"  he blushed.

"Ethan, Oliver is to Celeni, and Celeni is to Oliver, right?"  Celeni did not reply.  She liked Ethan.  Sure Oliver may be a more talented Keeper, but there was something in Ethan that made her feel like in heaven.  Ethan was looking at Celeni, with a concerned look.  Joyce was looking at both of them, feeling out of place.

The Gryffindors were already there when all the Ravenclaws arrived.

"Hurry up, sit with your partner.  Today we will be making an invisibility potion for animals."  Snape started.

Ethan sat beside Oliver.  

"So Oliver, are you ready?"  Ethan asked trying to get information on their tactics.

"We are. Frog eyes please."  He replied.  

"You know Joyce is playing.  She beated you up last time, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

Ethan was enraged.  He wanted to know their plans.

"What about you?  Harry never missed a Snitch, what will Cho do?" Oliver tried to scoop information too.

"Why you!"

"Mr. Bloom, 10 points from Ravenclaw, creating noise."

"Oliver!!!!!" Ethan shouted.  "You're trying to get information from me about our tactics."

"So did you!"

"5 points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, discussing Quidditch in Potions."

"Shut Up!"  Ethan was going ballistic.  

"Detention, no game for you mister!"

"You can't do that!"

"You won't play in the game."

Everyone looked at Oliver, they thought that he would be happy, but to their surprise he didn't look joyous at all. 

No one from Ravenclaw was talking to him, not even Celeni, especially Joyce.

"Celeni, you have to be the Keeper!"  said Ethan.  He kept on teaching her the moves of the Chasers and they conjured visions of past games together.  Joyce was now alone most of the time, and so was Wood.  The Gryffindors didn't like what he did, get information on the other team's tactics, it was more like Slytherins.  They thought it gave their house a bad name.  

Percy was mad at Wood since Penelope and him began to fight because of that incident.  He said that Wood's obsession overpowered him again.

Joyce was starting to think twice on the Celeni-Oliver relationship.  She noticed that Celeni liked Ethan more than Oliver.  She was a bit disappointed though, she liked Ethan—for awhile.  She kept asking herself why she was so mad at Oliver.  She went to the Quidditch field where she saw the boy she was staring at in Platform 9 ¾.  The same boy that fixed Celeni's eye glassess and her trunk.  The Oliver Wood that she used to have a crush on, but this time, a not so happy Oliver Wood.  Joyce went over and talked to him.

"You shouldn't be like that!"  She shouted.  "Big game tomorrow."

Wood just looked at her.

"You should practice for I will beat you hard again.  I'm captain while Ethan, our captain & Sean the assistant captain are out, so HA!"

No answer.

"W hat?  Don't tell me you're not talking to me because I was mad at you, or is it because I'm from Ravenclaw?  Don't worry, I heard the both of you talking, I know that Ethan started it."

Wood looked at her and finally spoke. 

"I'm quite astounded…"

He gave a faint smile.  (That made Joyce jump deep inside)

"I'm shocked that Ethan did that and Snape didn't throw the 2 of you out of the game."

Oliver smiled.  (It was the same faint smile.) Then something came out of nowhere.  There were 2 men coming to the Quidditch field.  One was in a hood, while the other looked like someone from Gangster movies.  

"We better hide."  Joyce said

They hid themselves under the benches.  Then they heard a voice.

"There's a game tomorrow, if you want to get it tomorrow.  Let's meet in the Forbidden Forest later to finish our plans."

When they heard the voices leave, both of them scrambled to their feet.

They thought about telling someone, but who will believe him now?  Oliver thought & a lot of people will not believe Joyce too if she was hanging out with Oliver.

"Then let's go there, ready for the challenge?"  Oliver said.

"Where?"  Joyce asked

"In the Forbidden Forest!"  Wood had a look of adventure in his eyes.

"I can't believe you'll say that, with a game tomorrow! What if we get caught?"

"Well how can we play if someone wants to destroy Hogwarts, or whatever that _"it"_ is!"

Joyce was persuaded, she wanted to do a little adventure.  Plus, she thought, she was with Oliver Wood!

"How?  We live in different houses… that'll be hard" asked Joyce

"Call a practice!"

"You call a practice, Oliver!"

"They're listening to Katie Bell more.  Like she's my replacement since McGonagall didn't like me getting information.  She said that I should have let Ethan do the spying alone."

"Well it's time to put adventure in my life.  I'll tell Ethan"

Joyce went inside the Great Hall and found Ethan and Celeni talking and reading _Guide on How to be a Good Keeper: Volume 1._

"Hey!  What are you doing?"  Joyce asked

"Ethan and I are looking at the sketches in this book.  Look, Oliver Wood borrowed this too, so that means he probably got some tactics here."  Celeni told her with a wide grin.

"Yeah, this will come in handy.  You and the other chasers can discover the tricks Wood has under his sleeves!  We can win tomorrow!"  Ethan said with an even bigger grin that Celeni's.

"We better have practice then!"  Joyce said thinking that there is no stopping the plan that she and Oliver had.

"Tonight?"  Ethan asked.

"Yes, we should practice our moves!"  Joyce told them with an even bigger grin than Ethan.

"That's a great idea Joyce!"  Celeni told her, with a really big grin.  (The Ravenclaws sure are happy!)

"I can feel it.  We can beat Gryffindor, especially now that Katie Bell is their captain while Wood is under probation.  She may be a good Chaser but she lacks experience.  She won't know all our moves unlike Wood!  This is sweet!"  Ethan said.  He was determined to beat Gryffindor and show the whole school that Ravenclaw is really good.


	9. The Voices

Chapter 9: The Voices 

Ethan watched their practice session.  He kept on giving Celeni pointers.  

"Celeni, you're doing a great job!"  Joyce uttered

"Thanks!"

"Ok team, showers!" yelled Ethan.

Everyone was excited for their game tomorrow.  Ethan said that they had good chances of winning now that Wood is a bit disoriented.

"Joyce, come on, let's go!" Celeni yelled

"Go ahead… you need your sleep"

"What about you, Joyce?"

"I'll follow, I still need to go to the library anyway."

"Alright, see you in the dormitory!"  Celeni & Ethan waved goodbye.

When everyone was out, Oliver popped out from one of the empty lockers.

"I couldn't breathe!" he said. Their wands were tucked in their robes, & both of them set off to the Forbidden Forest.

It was already nine o'clock pm when they heard the voices.

"…while everyone is bothered by the heir of Slytherin.  Very clever."

"There's a match tomorrow… we can set out the blynx there."

"Who will it be after?"

"A girl from Ravenclaw.  She's Muggle born."

"Will she be playing Quidditch?"

"Yes. A _Keeper"_

There was a rush of panic in Joyce's body, someone from Ravenclaw?  The voice spoke again.

"Her pet Owl is what we've been looking for all our lives.  It has the power to heal, we can make a fortune!"

"How will the blynx help us?"

"They fly, it can capture her, surely the owl will go look for her.  If not, we can tell her to call that Owl."

"Ssh!  I can sense someone"

Oliver & Joyce ran back to the castle.  

"Don't worry, your Keeper is not a girl right."  Oliver reassured her

"The substitute?"  Joyce asked

"Yes"

Then Joyce cried, and Oliver was puzzled.

"It's Celeni."

And Oliver stood stunned.

Both of them went straight to the library.  Joyce did not lie to Celeni and Ethan.  She did have to research for something.  

"Here a blynx!"  Oliver told her while Joyce was writing down information about Lockhart. 

"It says here that it is a rare monster that is controlled by wizards."  The blynx was colored blue and it had scales on its back, like a dragon.

"It's really big" Oliver told Joyce.  "It's going to be easy to spot on the Quidditch Field."

Joyce was not listening to Oliver.

"What are you doing?"  Oliver asked

"I need to get high grades.  I mean we may get expelled if we're caught, so might as well get expelled and get full marks.  I mean, Defense Against Dark Arts is the subject that I'm having trouble on.  I'm not a big Lockhart fan like Celeni."  Joyce explained and then looked at Oliver.

Oliver can still tell that she was just trying to make herself happy.  She was still teary-eyed for her friend.  Oliver knew how she felt, Quidditch was his best friend and if they lose he's always sad.    


	10. The Blynx

Chapter 10:  The Blynx 

Oliver promised to Joyce that he will keep an eye on Celeni.  Both of them looked awfully tired but alert.  

"Here's Gryffindor!" Yelled Lee Jordan

Draco Malfoy was standing waving his Nimubus Two Thousand and One for the Gryffindor team to see.

"LOOK AT THIS POTTER I HAVE THE LATEST BROOM!"

"Captains shake hands" Madam Hooch ordered Joyce & Katie shook, but Joyce was looking at Wood & he nodded.

"Mount your brooms!"  Yelled Madam Hooch

"And they're off!"  Yelled Lee Jordan, doing the commentary closely watched by Prof McGonagall as usual

"14 brooms in midair—Katie gets the Quaffle, she's the acting captain for now while Wood is still on probation.  She passes to Spinnet and SCO—NO!!! Saved by Celeni Christensen, substitute for Bloom while on detention.  Cadogan gets the Quaffle, passes to Jenkins, seems like he's going to score, he's cofusing Wood—S—Saved!!"

The Gryffindors cheered.

"What a game, no points for both houses!  Quaffle in possession of Ravenclaw, to Jenkins, to Cadogan, to Branch, and WHAT A SAVE—I thought that was in!  Nice going Wood, Professor might give you a hug!"

"LEE!" Mc Gonagall retorted

"Here's Cadogan again, carrying the Quaffle.  She passes to Jenkins—Jenkins gives it back to her—Ravenclaw has new moves—Nice pass to Branch—Johnson goes towards Branch—Johnson gets hit by a bludger!"

Katie Bell called on time out.  She was telling her teammates tactics, but Ethan was right.  She lacked experience.  She probably have not read "Being a Good Chaser: Volume 1".  

"Katie, Ravenclaws—their moves!  It's different."  Yelled Fred & George.

"I know.  Cho Chang was fast!  She kept on cutting me!"  Harry told her.

"Yes, the Chasers too, they have new passing and flying moves that we haven't seen!"  Spinnet told Katie Bell.

Katie was a bit worried, she doesn't know what to do.  Wood was not helping her at all.  He was just standing, waiting for whatever Katie will say.  Though he did know what to advice her, but he wanted Katie to judge on her own.

"Ok, lets just follow them.  Spinnet guard Jenkins, Johnson, guard Branch, I'll take care of Cadogan.  Fred and George, hit Bludgers whenever you can.  Harry, you never missed a Snitch, you're better than Cho!  Ok team, let's go!"  Katie Bell shouted as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Now we're back" said Lee Jordan.  "Katie Bell is keeping a close guard on Cadogan—Cadogan is way faster than her—Cadogan is leading her somewhere—WATCHOUT!—Katie gets hit by a bludger!  Damn you Cadogan!"

"Lee!"  Prof McGonagall said

"Branch with the Quaffle—Katie is alright by the way—Branch to Jenkins—Johnson keeping a close guard on Branch—Branch swerving—Johnson following Branch—C'mon Johnson!  Spinnet going towards Branch—Katie going towards Branch, they don't want him to score—Branch passes to Cadogan—Gryffindor Chasers going to Cadogan, good defense girls—Cadogan superb pass to Jenkins—C'mon Angelina DEFENSE!—Jenkins throws the Quaffle.."

Jenkins threw the Quaffle so fast, it was almost as fast as the Snitch!

"C'MON Gryffindor!  Get the Quaffle!  The Quaffle is going fast towards the goal post—and—and.. SCORE!  Ravenclaw leads ten to none.  Now Katie has the Quaffle—passes to Spinnet and SCORES!  The teams are tied!  What a close game!  Now Branch has the Quaffle again—passes to Cadogan—Cadogan to Jenkins—Jenkins tries to score—will he score?  NO!  THE QUAFFLE WAS BLOCKED BY WOOD WHO APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!"

The game was tight, and the Snitch was running away from Harry and Cho.  Suddenly, a dark cloud engulfed the field, and out of nowhere came a sound of a huge bird.  Joyce looked at Oliver, & Oliver to Joyce.  Everyone looked up, when suddenly a huge bird appear on the field and was going to the Ravenclaw goal posts, it was after Celeni.  

"CELENI!"  Joyce screamed.

Celeni tried to get away, but the bird reached her and flew her out of her broom clutching her shoulders.  

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ethan screamed.

"_Mobilicorpus"  _Joyce shouted, but the bird's large wings knocked her off the broom.

"AHHHHH!" Joyce cried

The audience gave a loud shriek for her life.  

"JOYCE!"  Ethan  yelled.

Oliver Wood saw that she fell, so he quickly dived and tried to catch Joyce.

"You ok?"  He caught Joyce

"Yes, but.."

"Stay on your seats, I repeat stay on your seats."  McGonagall yelled. The Quidditch players landed on the ground, except Joyce and Wood.

"Are you ok team?"  Katie Bell asked, still acting as the team captain.

"That was scary!"  Fred Weasely uttered.

_"Wood, Cadogan, get back here!"  _Mc Gonagall screamed

Everyone looked up at the air, pointing at the Blynx and Wood and Cadogan still on air.

But Wood didn't listen.  His broom was still in midair.  He thought of Joyce's friend Celeni and how bad Joyce will feel if she disappeared… forever.  He thought the same about Quidditch, but now, it didn't matter.  He was more concern over Joyce and her feelings.

"CEL!"  Joyce kept on screaming.  "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"WOOD, CADOGAN GET DOWN NOW!"  Professor Mc Gonagall screamed.

Wood dived his broom, but instead of landing, he dove towards the Slytherin box, towards Malfoy.

The Slytherins tucked their heads avoinding Oliver's broom.  Oliver then stretched out his hand, and got Malfoy's Nimbus Two Thousand & One.

"YOU THIEF!  PROFESSOR SNAPE!!!!"  Malfoy cried.

"WOOD!  200 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"  Snape growled.

"CADOGAN, WOOD GET DOWN FROM THERE!"  McGonagall roared.

"I'll take care of this!"  Lockhart said.

"_Mobilicorpus!"_ he screamed, but confetti went out of his wand.  "Whoops!"

"Oliver, we are in _grave_ trouble."  Joyce told Wood

"I'LL RETURN IT I PROMISE!" Wood screamed at Malfoy.

Oliver Wood threw Malfoy's broom and jumped on it.  Joyce stayed on Oliver's Cleansweep.

"_Mobilicorpus_"  Snape roared.  Oliver's Cleansweep (Joyce was riding on it) , stayed still.

"He caught it!!!"Joyce screamed.

Snape was pulling the broom down back on land.  

Oliver held Joyce's hand.

"Hop on!"  he told her.

"WOOD ARE YOU KNUTS!  NO!"  Ethan arrived with rage in his eyes.  "JOYCE DON'T FOLLOW OLIVER!  HE'S CRAZY!  HE'S GOING TO CAUSE US TROUBLE!  LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO!"  Joyce yelled back.

Ethan was shocked.

Joyce hopped on the Nimbus Two Thousand and One.  Then Wood drove Malfoy's broom so fast, the teachers were not able to catch them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Malfoy screamed.

"WOOD 500 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!  CADOGAN, 200 POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW!"  Snape shouted.

"WOOD STOP!"  McGonagall screamed.  

Madam Hooch followed them.

"Oliver!!!"  Joyce told Oliver as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Wood, Cadogan, let's go down,"  Madam Hooch bumped the Nimbus Two Thousand & One.

"Hang on Joyce!"  Wood told her and held one of her hands, (that was on his waist), tight.  Though she was scared, Joyce turned a little reddish and had butterflies in her stomach.  

"I'm hanging!"  she told him

As Madam Hooch tried to grab the broom, Oliver swerved to the right and then accelerated so fast, in seconds, they were gone!   

"Hang on Celeni!  We're coming!"  Joyce said as she wrapped around her arms on Wood's waist, with tears in her eyes.  (Wood too felt butterflies in his stomach.  But he thought that this was not time to think about that.  Not while Celeni is still being held by the blynx.)

Madam Hooch went back down to the Quidditch Field.

"They are gone!  I couldn't catch up to them." 

Everyone looked petrified. 


	11. Saving Celeni

Chapter 11: Saving Celeni 

Joyce, safely clinging on the waist of Oliver Wood had a huge sigh of relief when she looked back and saw Madam Hooch a couple of hundred feet below them. The problem was, Celeni with the blynx was too, only ABOVE them. Yes, they're a good thousand feet. 

Oliver reached for Joyce's shoulder and whispered "Don't worry, we'll save your friend in time. And besides, she's my friend too."

A gust of both flattery and gratitude reached Joyce's heart. She was so touched. "Thanks Oliver… I guess you're not bad. At all."

The remark made Oliver squirm. Joyce was quite attractive. They're quite a match considering that they're both Quidditch lovers. No, they LIVE and breathe Quidditch. He just didn't say anything.

Oliver ascended trying to catch up with the Blynx. It was good he was able to "borrow" Malfoy's Nimbus or else his broom might break down with the weight that it was carrying now. 

"Al…most there……"

Meanwhile, Celeni was being carried by the Blynx, unconscious, because of the potion she received when she was captured. Two men in black cloaks were waiting in a dark lair for the blynx. Slowly they descended, in the cold mountains of Mount Droom. It was a bad nightmare. Celeni slowly opened her eyes, not knowing were she was, not knowing where her friends were, not knowing… if she was alive.

"_Nusterios!" _And the blynx disappeared. There was a large thump on the ground as Celeni felt an ache on the back of her head.

"Ah… well done. That was quite a great conjured blynx my dear friend." One of the black cloak guy said.

"Thank you Goyle. You don't owe me much flattery. We owe a lot to Lucius."

Celeni gasped. The name was familiar but what really brought about the gasp was the mark she saw on the elbow of the man who conjured her inside a dark cave. It was the Dark Mark of the Death Eaters, the followers of Voldemort.

As Celeni was about to move into an unconscious state again, brought by shock this time, a vision in red and blue in a broom appeared as the skies opened into heaven.


	12. Like Father, Like Son

Chapter 12: Like Father, Like Son 

"CELENI!"

Joyce screamed. Both in shock as she saw her friend, floating in mid air towards a darkened lair. 

"Oliver, you have to drop me here. Or I'll never make it. Take the dive."

Oliver took a fifty feet dive. He never had done it before, but he knew that Harry was very controlled in these things. They could go out of control and crash. However, he remembered the presence of Joyce could help his mind focus. She was a very good flyer.

They swished into the dark sky and into the cave. It was dark. They both got their wands and whispered "_Lumos_". At the same time, a faint "_Imperio_" came from the other side of the cave.

"… stop playing with her Crabbe… ask her the question."

"Let me play with the Imperius Curse for awhile. OK, OK fine… get that … Truth Potion… what's that… the Veritaserum." Goyle said to his mate.

"Alright, alright…" Crabbe walked away and mumbled something under his breath.

Joyce was shocked. What do they need to know about Celeni's Owl? She knew that it was a rare breed, but don't doesn't mean _anything. _She got it from that pet shop last summer before they went for France and Ireland at the Diagon Alley and she was with her. Anyway, Oliver was obviously whispering to her a plan.

"OK, Joyce, I will follow Crabbe and will grab the Veritaserum before he does, I'll stun him like Lockhart taught us… hold on, he didn't… anyway, I'll conjure some ropes and tie him up. Then, I'll be interrogating him. I'll also try to cause a distraction along the way so that the other dude will follow him and you'll set Celeni free. Do you know your countercurses?

"Of course I do. Go now, Crabbe just took that path." She wanted to say more but instead, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He turned red and was speechlessly numb for awhile.

"Good Luck," they both said at the same time.

After about a minute, Joyce heard a faint rattle of bottles, which gives her the signal when she heard the other man, Goyle say "Sheesh Crabbe! Can't you do _anything_ without me??? I'm coming!"

When Joyce heard the footsteps disappear, she saw Celeni, under the bad influnce of the Imperius curse. They controlled her and all that and obviously made her do acrobatics which explains the bruises on her arms and legs. Joyce was facing a problem. There was NO countercurses for this damn Imperius curse. But she was at an advantage. Slowly, Celeni was gaining consciousness as the one cursing her disappeared.

"Celeni! Are you OK?"

"Oh Joyce. Thank you for saving me."

"Shhh… not too loud. Let's go outside. We need to escape now."

Oliver came rushing through the cave's mouth.

"Those two were dummies! I placed a drop of Veritaserum and they told me everything about their plan to gain the secret knowledge on Celeni's owl, how they were under the influence of Lucius Malfoy. They couldn't tell me anything more, as dumb as they are to their children, I heard they're also Slytherins. So I got another potion from the cabinet that made them sleep. Gee…"

"Oliver that's brilliant. Oh no… how are we going to go back in this broom?"

Celeni smiled, seeing how much change occurred and her friend was now accepting (or is it more than) the Gryffindor Keeper.

"Hm… I can conjure cushioned seats for the three of us, so the broom could all support us. And I apparently learned a spell that could retrace the point of origin of the broom where it was last motionless." Celeni said, with a matching ouch in the end when she realized that she was heavily bruised.

"Alright Cel, you're a genius." Oliver said.

Celeni exclaimed some incantations. Eventually, no apparent change in the appearance of the broom happened but when the three of them sat on it, it was like riding a Porsche 5x in the air. And soon, the broom was moving with a mind of its own.

"Brilliant Celeni! Can you do this on the Quidditch field?" Joyce said.

"Of course not, the field has enchantments so you couldn't use spells that will control your broom to fly."

Eventually, they landed on Hogwarts' Quidditch field, unaware of the trouble awaiting them.


	13. Back In Hogwarts

**Chapter 13: Back in Hogwarts**

It was already dawn when they arrived at Hogwarts.  Celeni felt happy that she was finally back home; however, Joyce and Oliver were a bit happy, but mostly scared.

"Ms. Christensen!"  Professor McGonagall shouted.  "I'm so happy you're safe.  We do not know the capabilities of a blynx."

"Ms. Christensen…"  a soft voice came from the hallway, it was the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore."  Celeni said, with a feeling of relief.  "I was so scared!  Good thing that Oliver and Joyce came."

"Yes, Mr. Wood and Ms. Cadogan" said Dumbledore, who was looking at the both of them.  "Minerva, please accompany the both of them to my office.  I shall meet them in a few minutes.  I have to talk to Celeni first."

Professor McGonagall brought Oliver and Joyce to Dumbledore's office.  It was very cold when they were going to the office, Professor McGonagall did not talk to them.

"Headmaster shall be with you in a few seconds."  Then she left.

"Umm…  Oliver…"

"Yes Joyce?" 

"I just want to tell you, it was so sweet of you to help me save Celeni.  Thank you, and I'm sorry."

Oliver blushed.  He felt butterflies, not just in his stomach, but his whole body.  He felt sublime, as though he got his first broom, or he was able to make it to the PROs.  His feeling was rather ineffable, he never felt like this before.

"I…"  Oliver tried to speak, but he did not know what to say.

"If we get expelled, at least my last hours here in Hogwarts were fun, and I know that my friend is safe!"  Joyce told him.

Oliver looked down and blushed.  He was almost as red as his Quidditch robes. 

"Mr. Wood, Ms. Cadogan."  Dumbledore arrived.

"Now, you broke—"

"Sr" Oliver was able to speak.  "I don't think that you should punish Joyce.  It was _my_ fault since I was the one who told her to go to the Forbidden Forest when we heard voices.  I also told her not to tell anyone, because no one might believe us.  Heck, I was the one driving the broom and chasing the blynx.  Please understand, she only wanted to save her friend!"

Oliver was amazed by himself.  He never said anything like that.  He did not want to be expelled because that will decrease his chances on being a PRO Quidditch player.  He loved Quidditch, but that time, he did not care about Quidditch or anything else.

"Besides", he continued "She never had an offense mark!"  Then he gave a faint smile.

"Oliver, I don't think that we are going to expel anyone."

"You're not!"  Both of them said with madness in their eyes.

"That is right, no one will be expelled.  The teachers and I talked about it.  Even though you broke some of the rules, we decided to reconsider.  Using magic for the betterment of others is what we dream of.  What you did, saving your friend, is a very noble act."

Oliver and Joyce were amazed, they did not know what to say.

"Wow!  Thank you Headmaster."  Joyce said, and gave Dumbledore a little kiss on the cheek.

"However, you are still going to have a punishment.  Especially you Oliver, you did steal Malfoy's broom."

"Right, Malfoy's broom—I am going to give it back."

"Uh, Professor Snape!"  Dumbledore called on Professor Snape.

"Yes Headmaster."

"Give this to Draco Malfoy, and tell him that his broom is in good condition.  He does not need to worry."

"Alright" Then Professor Snape left, with the usual cold look.

"Since both of you are Quidditch players,  We decided that you're punishment will be—"

"Not playing Quidditch?"  Joyce asked.

"No, but cleaning the Quidditch Shower Rooms."

Oliver and Joyce looked at each other, and giggled.

"Now, change your clothes and go to the Great Hall, we need to talk about something."


	14. Oliver and Joyce

**Chapter 14: Oliver and Joyce**

"Let's go to the Great Hall together, Oliver."  Joyce said as they exited Dumbledore's office.

"Okay."  Then Oliver smiled at her.

Joyce was nervous as she went to her dormitory.  She was thinking of what other people might say.  She was also scared for Oliver and what the Gryffindor boys and girls will say to him.  Will they still be mad at him?  She thought.   When she entered, no one was there.  

"Oh yeah, Dumbledore said that we should go to the Great Hall, maybe the people are already there!"

Joyce went in her room and changed to her uniform.  She went to the library where she was going to meet Oliver.  Oliver was not there yet, so she just sat down and waited.  

"So sorry I'm late!"  Oliver told her.  Joyce can see why.  Oliver fixed himself, he was now fresh and clean, and his hair was tidy.  (Joyce hoped that she had the flashing thing that Muggle people have.  She thought that this look was better than the one in Platform 9 ¾)

"That is alright."

Joyce was looking fresh too.  For the first time, her hair was in pigtails.  She was clean and she looked very happy.

"Well then, let's go!"  Oliver extended his hand.  (The gentleman type) 

"This is it," Joyce said.  "I'm still scared, like Ethan, I wonder what he'll say!"

"That was so brave Joyce!"  Oliver said, mimicking Ethan.  "Don't worry, 2 is better than one!"

Joyce gave out a small laugh.  Finally, the great doors of the Great Hall were visible.  They both catch their breath feeling nervous.

"Okay, let's enter casually."  Said Joyce.

"How?"  Oliver asked.

"I don't know, like normal kids?  I don't know…"

"I'll just open the door for you."  Oliver said.

"Umm…"

Oliver Wood opened the door, and then to their dismay, everyone was looking at them.

"Is anything wrong?"  Joyce whispered to Oliver.

"No, I think you look great!  Maybe it's me."

"NO!  You look good!"

They bowed their heads as they walked to their tables.  Joyce hated to be stared at.

"Joyce!"  It was Ethan.  "Your hair!  You're in pigtails!"

"I think it looks fabulous!"  Penelope said.

"I think that it's wonderful too!"  said Sean Zohn who was now feeling better.

"Thank you.  Umm—where's Celeni?"  Joyce asked.

"Oh, she's in the Hospital Wing.  Dumbledore wanted her to be checked up."  Ethan answered.

Same story was happening over the Gryffindor table.

"Oliver—you look good!"  Percy said.  "Better stay away from Penny!"

After their supper, Joyce went over the Gryffindor table.

"Umm—Wood do you—"

Wood was turning red.

"Do I want to visit Celeni?"  Oliver asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh—I can't—I have to do something—sorry."

Joyce felt mad!  She knew that Oliver had nothing to do!  She knew that he did not want to lose his image of being a Quidditch freak.

Oliver felt that Joyce was mad.  He just did not know what to do.  He liked Joyce, but he didn't like his fellow Gryffindors teasing him.  He felt bad.  He thought that he was being conceited.

"Hey guys!"  Katie Bell stepped in.  She was still the Captain of Gryffindor.

"Let's have a meeting."  she said.

Oliver felt as if his lines were stolen, but for some reason, he did not feel like talking about Quidditch.

"By the way Wood, have you heard of the new broom.  It's still being tested, it's called the Firebolt."  Fred Weasely said.  "It's one of a kind!"

Wood was not listening, in fact he was not even eating, talk about strangeness.  

"HELLO!!!"  Fred shouted at him.

"Huh? Oh me—I have to go now."

"But we're having a meeting, Oliver!  Besides you just got here!"  Katie screamed, but Wood ignored her.

He went straight to the Hospital Wing hoping to see Joyce.  

"Look I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to ditch you—I just—I can't understand—I think—I—I—"  Oliver said barging in.

Celeni and Joyce looked at each other looking confused.  Ethan, Sean and Penny were there too.  They all raised an eyebrow.

"Joyce!"  Oliver yelled.

"What?"

"Not here!"

"Where?"  Oliver pulled Joyce out of the room and into the corridor.

"Look, I'm sorry—I did not know what to do—I—I—I—I'M JUST SO DAMN CONFUSED!!!"

"Oliver, it is okay.  I mean, you don't have to—I mean—I'm confused too."

Both of them looked at each other, very red indeed.  

"Look, I'm sorry."  Oliver said again, and then gave Joyce a small kiss on the cheek.  

"Wait—let's just be friends first" Oliver told her.

Joyce was really confused!  She liked Wood, did Wood like her back now?  If he did, she can tell that he was not ready.  Maybe he was right, "Let's just be friends first."  She watched as Oliver Wood walked away, she did like to make friends with him.


	15. Back to Memory Lane

**Chapter 15: Back to Memory Lane**

"Great, you're feeling better!"  Ethan told Celeni.  Ethan stayed beside Celeni's bed the whole night.

"You stayed here?  Wow!"

"Well, I just can't leave you.  Someone might still be after you."

"Well, thank you Ethan!"  Celeni turned red.  

"Madam Pompfrey said that you can leave already.  Come on I'll walk you to class."

Ethan looked at Celeni as his little sister.  He was always caring, ever since they were in first year.  They just became tight buddies with Joyce when they were in Second Year.

"How are Joyce and Oliver?  It was really weird when Oliver went to the Hospital Wing."  Celeni asked.

"They're doing fine.  They seem to be good friends now!  It is you I'm worried about."

"I am alright Ethan.  Hey look, it's the portrait of the little girl.  Remember, this is where we first met."

They were first years that time.  Celeni and Ethan were partners in Snape's class.  Ethan use to tease Celeni and call her, 'Four Eyes'.  He did not like Celeni one bit.  He will always embarrass her and make fun of her.  He did not care about her feelings.  Celeni hated Ethan too, she thought that if Ethan was in trouble, she will never use her magical intellect in saving him.

One day, Ethan was walking in the moving stairs alone.  Suddenly the stairs moved and Ethan went to the wrong direction.  He came across a portrait of a little girl.  

"Oh great!"

"What?  Are you mad that you're here?"  asked the portrait.

"I hate it when people will make fun of me!"

"I am not making fun of you!  Although you are fat!" Ethan laughed.

"Stop making fun of me!"   Then the portrait turned Ethan into a frog.

Celeni witnessed what happened.  She did not care if Ethan teased her, she just wanted to help him.  She countered the curse using her intellect in magic.  After a few minutes, Ethan became normal again.  Since then, whenever certain people, like Marcus Flint, will tease Celeni, Ethan will always be there.

"Yes, I do remember that"  Ethan said.

"That was funny, you learned your lesson!"

"But you know, I was only teasing you because—because—I wanted you to recognize me.  I admired you.  You have a great talent, and I thought that you will only talk to boys that are as smart as you are—so I started teasing you.  I like you, Celeni."

Celeni blushed.  All this was so fast!  She did not know what to tell him.


	16. The Mystique Voice

**Chapter 16:  The Voice**

Celeni was going to the garden.  She liked to study there, she felt peace and calmness.

"Celeni" a voice came from out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"  Celeni asked.

"The bird"

"The bird?" 

"Where is your owl?"  the voice was like a hiss from a snake.  Celeni trembled.

"You mean Obi?  You're never going to touch Obi so just go away!"  Celeni ran, but there was a gush of wind that swept her feet.

"Give us the bird, if you don't want your friend to—SUFFER!"

"No!  Leave me and my friends alone!"  Celeni thought who it was.  Was it Joyce?  If it was, then she's going to be crushed.  But she thought that it wasn't her because, surely, Oliver will protect her.  Unless it was Oliver, but they just knew each other.  

"The bird!"

"NO!  LEAVE ME ALONE!"  With all her might, she ran as fast as she can.  She ran towards her dormitory, then to her room, and went straight to her bed and cried.

"Who can it be?"  She asked herself.

"Hey Celeni, are you alright?"  It was Joyce.

"Yes I am."  She wanted to tell Joyce what happened, but she didn't want her to worry.

"By the way, have you seen Ethan?  He borrowed a book from Olly and he wants it back now."

"Olly?"

"Oh, Wood!  Oliver is so long, I just call him that!" 

"No, I haven't seen Ethan, OH NO!"

"Celeni, are you alright?"

"Let's look for Ethan quick!"

They went out of the Ravenclaw house and straight to the corridor.  

"Sean!  Have you seen Ethan?"  Celeni asked.

They were asking all the 6th year students, and all those who knew Ethan.

"Olly!"  Joyce screamed.  "Have you seen Ethan?"

"As a matter of fact no.  Madam Hooch held a meeting a while ago for all the Team Captains.  By the way, I'm captain again!  I'm just so happy!  Anyway, she's going to have an investigation done, Quidditch matches are going to be canceled!  Bummer!  It's all Slytherin's fault.  They set out a _Rouge Bludger_ in our last match!  Madam Hooch wants to investigate the others first."

"Oh, you must be really sad!"

"Disappointed, but no, I'm not sad—Quidditch is not everything, so I learned from you and your dad's biography!"

While Joyce and Oliver talked, Celeni did not feel good.  She was worried about Ethan.  What if he was the one that was kidnapped, by whoever that guy was!  She was so horrified she collapsed.


	17. Search for Ethan

**Chapter 17: Search for Ethan**

"Celeni, are you alright?"  Joyce stared in Celeni's eyes.  "You collapsed."

Celeni looked around the room.  It was the same one she stayed in when she was being checked up. She saw Joyce, on her right side, and Oliver on her left.

"ETHAN!"  Celeni screamed!  

"Well, Ethan is not here, but—I think love is in the air." Joyce told her.

"NO ETHAN!"  Celeni yelled.  "We have to find him Joyce, we have to!"

"Alright, when you feel better!"

"No Joyce, we have to find him NOW!"  Celeni then burst tears and she sobbed on her bed.

"Celeni, I'm sure Ethan is alright."  Joyce said smiling.

"Don't smile!"  Celeni screamed  "They're back!  One of them talked to me.  He told me to give up my pet owl or one of my friends will suffer!"

"Cel, please, I'm sure that they were not able to catch or kidnap Ethan, he's fast!"

"But we're talking about wizards, not soccer players!  We have to find him!"

"Alright, just calm down!  You make sure you're healthy first.  Olly—I mean Oliver and I will go look for him."  Joyce told Celeni.


	18. More Attacks in Hogwarts

**Chapter 18: More Attacks in Hogwarts**

Unfortunately, no one knew where Ethan was.  The Ravenclaws started to worry, first there's this _Heir of Slytherin_ and now they're disappearing one by one!  Penelope went on to the library to research on the Heir and other stuff, like the Blynx.  Being a prefect, she had to take charge of her house, Ravenclaw.

Meanwhile, Gryffindor was going to have a match against Hufflepuff.

"Ahh—what a nice weather for a game of Quidditch!"  Oliver said, regaining his obsession back.

"EVERYONE GET BACK DOWN, NOW!"  Professor McGonagall used a megaphone.

"GET BACK DOWN!"

Oliver was furious, this is his come back game.  He landed on the ground, and went to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, Quidditch!"

"THERE WILL BE NO GAME TODAY!  PLEASE GO TO THE GREAT HALL NOW!"

"But Professor!"  Professor McGonagall ignored Wood.

Joyce and Celeni met up with Oliver down in the Gryffindor changing room.

"Hey!  No girls allowed!"  George Weasely screamed.

"But Spinnet, Bell and Johnson are girls!"  Joyce told him.

"No, they had a transplant!"  George Weasely said.

"Yeah right!"  Joyce answered back!

"Shut up Fred!  We did not have a transplant!"  Katie Bell told him.  "You're probably looking for Oliver, Joyce.  Well, he's—"

"Joyce!  What are you doing here?"  Oliver popped out of nowhere.

"What happened?"  Joyce asked.

"I don't know, Professor won't tell me."

Joyce and Celeni waited for Oliver to go out.  The three of them set off to the Great Hall when suddenly, they heard some voices speaking.

"Oh no!"  It was Madam Pompfrey.  "Two more!"

There was a stretcher with Hermione Granger (to Oliver's dismay) and (to both Ravenclaw girls' dismay) Penelope Clearwater.

"Penny!"  Celeni screamed.

"Why?  What happened?"  Percy came as he hear Celeni scream  He then saw the stretcher.

"PENNY!  NO!  PENNY!" Percy cried.  Oliver patted his back while Joyce was consoling him.  Celeni on the other hand was furious.  She thought that the guys who kidnapped her, and proably Ethan, did all these.  

They left Percy with Penny and went to the Great Hall. 

"Poor Percy."  Oliver said.  "Thank God that it was not you, or your friend."  Oliver was looking at Joyce.

"Yes, thank God."

"Why won't you two wake-up!"  Celeni was mad.  "There are killings and kidnappings going on!  All you think about is love!  Oliver, Joyce likes you, Joyce, Oliver likes you!  But this is not the right time to talk about this!  ETHAN IS LOST!  PENNY WAS ATTACKED!  COLIN CREEVEY WAS ATTACKED!  HERMIONE WAS ATTACKED!  It can't be all the Heir's fault.  Ethan is not Muggle-born.  He is 100% wizard!  So stop talking about the both of you!  STOP TALKING ABOUT QUIDDITCH AND THE NEW BROOM THAT IS BEING TESTED!  STOP IT!  STOP IT!  STOP IT!!!  THINK OF OTHERS FOR WIZARD'S SAKE!"

Oliver and Joyce were stupified. 

"Joyce, Oliver, where did you hear the voices?" 

"Well, the first was in the Quidditch field, and then we went to the Forbidden Forest and heard their meeting."  Joyce answered her inquiry.

"Then we go there tonight!"  Celeni told the both of them as she went to her room.

"Wow, she's lost it!  But she is right!  Ethan is not a Mudblood nor a Muggle, he's a real wizard.  His great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was a wizard too.  We should help her.  Are you up for the challenge?"  Joyce asked Oliver.

"Well, there's no Quidditch game and not much schoolwork!  I need to spice up my life a bit."  Oliver told her and smiled.  Then, they hugged each other good night, and they decided to go after their supper in the Great Hall.


	19. Lucius Malfoy

**Chapter 19: Lucious Malfoy**

As planned, Celeni, Joyce and Oliver met up after supper.  

"How are we going to do this?"  Oliver asked Celeni.

"How did you go to the Forbidden Forest before?"

"Well, Joyce called on practice.  No one was guarding the field so it was easy to get out."

"Don't worry the both of you," Joyce told them.  "I have here a potion I cooked up in Snape's class.  We don't really have to go to the Forbidden Forest ourselves, all we have to do is place this potion on our owl, and in our eyes, and whatever the owl can hear, or see, we will hear and see it too!" Joyce said.

"Brilliant!"  Celeni commended her friend.

So, they followed Joyce's explanation.  They decided to send Joyce's owl alone because it will be too suspicious if there were too many owls.  But it was Celeni who was going to see what the owl was seeing and what it was hearing.  

The owl set off to the Forbidden Forest but nobody was there.

"Oh no!  No one is in the forest!"  Celeni panicked.

But then, something appeared from the bushes.  It was a big man carrying a large sack.

"This is him.  This will be our bait."  The big man said.

"Who is that?"   A man wearing decent clothes asked.  

"This is a friend of theirs."  

"I see…"

"We are going to use him to bring that kid and her owl here."

"Hmm…"

"It must work!"

"Show him to me!"  The man in nice clothes pointed at the sack.

The sack opened, it was a scarred Ethan.  

"Ethan!"  Celeni shrieked.  "He looks so weak!"

"Do you think that your little friends will be here to save you?"  The man in nice clothes asked.

"Leave Celeni and her owl alone!  If you want to kill them, then just kill me!"  Ethan screamed with all his might.

The man tortured Ethan a bit, Celeni can hear Ethan's cries.  

"Joyce send your owl back, I can't!"  Celeni said.

Joyce whistled, and in a flash, her owl was back in her room.  Celeni was crying and looked like she saw a ghost.

"What is it?"  Oliver asked.

"It's Lucius Malfoy!  He was the one who wants to get my owl!"

"Lucius Malfoy?  You mean?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy's father!  He's behind this all along!"

"But why?"  Joyce asked.

"Well, they did say that Malfoy was a follower of the Dark Lord, maybe they want to use you owl to cure him."  Oliver said.

"But when we heard them talking, they only said that they wanted to make a fortune out of it!"  Joyce told Oliver.

"But, Joyce, who knows—"

"We have to save Ethan!"  Celeni screamed.

"I hate to ask this all the time, but how?"  Oliver inquired.

"By giving him what he wants!"  Celeni said.

"Are you crazy, Cel, he wants you and your owl!"  Joyce said.  "Look, I'm worried about this.  What if Oliver is right, what if he wants _You-Know-Who_ to live?!?  I want to save Ethan too, I really do.  But with your plan, I think that Ethan will be happy if you're safe and alive, though it means taking his own!  He loves you very much!  He has been telling me that, but we thought you liked Oliver.  He wanted you to be happy so we just pretended that we like each other!"

"Nevermind about that!"  Oliver interrupted.  "I don't think your plan is good…"

"Any better ideas?"  Celeni asked Oliver.  She was being a bit aggravated at him. However it hit Joyce.

"Celeni, I think Professor Flitwick ought to know." Joyce said.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? Of course! He has been lost for a couple of hours. But… what will happen if we tell him? I think… Dumbledore is a better choice. Did you talk to him after the incident with the Blynx."

"Of course we did! And he said, he'll look up to this case. But with all these Heir of Slytherin thing and the Chamber of Secrets being reopened, this issue might not bother him as the other cases. You know Penny is petrified already." Oliver replied.

"But let's find Professor Flitwick first. Then let's ask him for Dumbledore." Celeni concluded the planning.


	20. The Clues

Chapter 20: The Clues 

"Professor Flitwick!" the three of them shouted as Professor Flitwick just got out of the Charms classroom and about to enter the faculty lounge.

"What is it Celeni, Joyce and Oliver?"

"It's about the Blynx…" Celeni breathlessly explained.

"Oh yes, and the case must be dropped because there's someone else terrorizing the school."

"BUT WE NEED TO TALK TO DUMBLEDORE!"

"Alright, what is this all about?"

"Ethan Bloom… OUR Ethan Bloom… was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped was he…" and Professor Flitwick's little body fell on the floor.

"Oh great… now we have another case. Let's bring him to the Hospital Wing and I'll ask Prof McGonagall if she could help us." Oliver said.

"Alright." Joyce said.

So they brought Professor Flitwick to the Hospital Wing. They went to the Deputy Headmistress's office and Oliver was the one who knocked.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's Oliver Wood Professor."

The frail but firm woman stepped out of the door. She was still in her tight bun and well pressed robes.

"Wood, if you're going to convince me to resume Quidditch season this year, might as well return to the Common Room and accomplish reviewing for your O.W.L.s, just like everyone else! I told you enough. It's too dangerous! And I believe you've charmed these Ravenclaw players to go with your boycott too? It's surprising to see Miss Christensen and Miss Cadogan to be out of their studying arena and fight for Quidditch…"

"No Professor, it's not about Quidditch at all. Please don't be harsh to Wood. It's about Ethan." Celeni hastily explained.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick became unconscious when we mentioned that he got kidnapped." Joyce said right off before she could cut Celeni.

"Oh my good scarlet phoenix! Some dark force in Hogwarts? But it's impossible. The grounds are well off especially with the attacks going on!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Well, they had accomplices I believe that gets them into the Forbidden Forest. That was when we saw the two guys… Crabbe and Goyle. That's why we need to speak with Dumbledore." Oliver added.

"But I'm afraid… Dumbledore is away. I will send him an owl right away to look after this case. I will alert all the teachers to secure the external vicinity of our school. First petrifying attacks and now this. What would Crabbe and Goyle possibly want from Ethan?" the Professor said with an array of confusion in her face.

"We've heard one of their conversations. Lucius Malfoy is in the grounds of Hogwarts."

"Lucius Malfoy?! Draco Malfoy's father? Hm… he seems to have easy access to the grounds because of his son. Like last time, he was easily able to deliver all those Nimbus Two Thousand and One by himself." McGonagall said. "Very well… go along now. Let the grown wizards handle this one and focus on doing well on your O.W.L. that I must add, we might delay and you'll have to take next year where all troubles are gone."

So the three went away.

"This is a scandalizing year for the dark force. I wonder what Death Eaters are up to." Oliver remarked after leaving the office.

"OH MY MORGANA!!!! I remember! Hey Joyce, do you remember when we bought Obi in that Owl Emporium?" Celeni asked.

"Well, yes, he was quite a happy owl." Joyce said.

"I hope you remembered that he had this ugly mark on the bottom of his left wing. It's like a skull thing. I tried asking the salesperson what that was…"

"…And she just said it was just a dirty mark that you could remove with Mrs Skower's Magical Purpose Cleaner that she was selling!" Joyce continued.

"I forgot to tell you… it didn't work. That blonde woman was a lying git. Plus I'm extremely curious why she wanted to know that I studied in Hogwarts." Celeni concluded.

"Hm… what if that Owl was originally Lucius Malfoy's? That woman could have deliberately sold it without his knowledge and now he wants it back because of it has valuable information! When did you buy the Owl?" Oliver asked.

"Last summer… I remember they were also putting a banner on Flourish an Blotts about Magical Me's autograph session on the following month."

"Which makes utter sense! The breed of the Owl you have is quite rare right? It only trusts its present owner, which makes it utterly impossible for Malfoy to claim it now that it trust you Celeni!" Joyce exclaimed.

"That is so right!" Celeni replied. Now they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, you might not know but this is Gryffindor's entrance to our tower. It's good bye for now. Will do something about this tomorrow." Oliver said.

"Don't say goodbye Oliver, say good night." Joyce said and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright then good night." Oliver said.

"Thanks for the help." Celeni said.

As the two best friends were walking towards their own tower, Celeni had tears on her eyes.

"Oh Celeni, you don't have to worry about Ethan. Or your Owl. Just be calm. We could resolve this." Joyce said.

"It's not about that. I'm crying half-half tears. Tears of Joyce, I mean, joy and tears of fear. I miss Ethan so much. I hope he's fine. And I'm so happy that your friendship with Oliver bloomed. And it's because of me." Celeni ended with a snotty sobbish chuckle.

"Aw… that's alright Celeni. I'm so glad you're my friend. So far this has been one of the most mysterious yet adventurous year in Hogwarts." 


	21. An Idea

Chapter 21: An Idea 

The next morning, Celeni woke up and went straight to the Owlery after changing into her robes. The early orange dawn greeted her as she went up the tower and the windows were filled with the early morning's chill yet fresh greeting. She smiled when she saw Obi, safe and sound up her perch, like the other owls.

_There was always something queer about that owl, Celeni noticed. She loves hanging around with her almost anywhere and one Potions class, she entered the dungeon and Snape was furious and got 15 points off Ravenclaw but she didn't get mad at Obi but just added her rage to Snape. So what if her pet is being sweet with her? Gee…_

Was all this behavior part of the scandal they are facing now? A tear dropped off Celeni's cheek as she realized how much misery it caused to Ethan. It is true that a girl is more close to her girlfriends than her boy friends. However, her extreme concern for him was starting to nudge of her emotions. She went down the tower, and the Great Hall was slowly getting crowded.

"Hey Celeni, you left the dormitory quite early." Joyce greeted her.

"I wanted to check on Obi. I wanted to make sure he was safe." Celeni said.

"And I assume he was."

"He's alright."

"You know what, you should do that more often. I come into a conclusion that if they can't use Ethan for bait, they'd come inside Hogwarts and steal it themselves."

"But security's too tight Joyce because of all the events. I don't think it's possible." Celeni worriedly replied.

"Ah… hard to see the dark side." Oliver blurted from nowhere.

"Good morning Oliver. You think?" Joyce said.

"Yeah, I think that that could be an utter possibility. But you know what? I was taking McGonagall's advice to focus on our O.W.L.s which gave me a brilliant idea on your owl." Oliver said.

"Yeah, and what might that be?" Celeni asked.

"You could transfigure her!" Oliver replied.

"Brilliant!" Joyce squealed.

"Why didn't I think of that?! Oh yeah, because it won't change the fact that they still have Ethan." Celeni sarcastically said.

"Hm… I missed that point. But you could transfigure your owl anyway, and tell them that your owl was killed in the Muggle world while she was delivering a mail." Oliver said, trying to save his idea.

"OK, I guess it's worth a try." Celeni said in a hopeless tone.

"Very well, let's go now, before our first class starts." Joyce said.


	22. The Twist

Chapter 22: The Twist 

The three sixth years went up the Owlery. Celeni was starting to have paranoid thoughts about her owl and Ethan, what if they're gone now. What if Ethan died? It was all her fault.

As they ascended, Celeni's heart became more appeased when she saw that Obi was gleefully hopping for perch to perch and it seemed that it was about to descend to the tower to greet her. And she did. She landed on Celeni's shoulder.

"Hey you little thing." Celeni said patting Obi's beak.

"Do it now Cel…" Joyce whispered

"Alright." Celeni said an incantation and golden sparks got out of her wand. However, at the same time, in the other side of the room, a low voice yelled "_Accio Obi!_" The owl motionlessly got to the other side of the room, struggling to get out of the magical grip.

"Oh NO!"

At the same time, Celeni's transfiguration spell hit Oliver instead and he turned into a jewelry box.

In the mere moment that Joyce picked her beaux, now the box, a man appeared dragging a sack obviously containing a human being, with him.

"You!" Celeni exclaimed, still armed with her wand she yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Joyce placed the jewelry box in her book bag and grabbed Malfoy's wand. "Okay Malfoy, game over. We're armed and your not. You have Obi. HAND THE SACK."

Malfoy had no choice. He handed over the sack, Celeni and Joyce both pointing their wands at him.

As he did, they grabbed the sack, Celeni opened it with Ethan in a terrible figure. She let him lie in a cleared space in the Owlery and cast an enchantment that placed him into a more revived figure. But he would be needing to get to the Hospital Wing ASAP.

Well, the girls lied and after seeing Ethan alive, Joyce and Celeni cast a stunning spell on Malfoy. "_Stupefy!_" Then Joyce conjured invisible ropes and tied Malfoy like what Oliver did to Crabbe and Goyle. Joyce, who had been foreseeing an event like this kept a bottle of Veritaserum in her bag. She placed two drops on Malfoy's lips and started to unstun him and asked him questions. He remained immobile.

"Why… are you trying to regain Obi?" Joyce asked.

"Well, that Owl has been under my possession for 5 years. I made the Owl-Seeing potion strong enough to sustain a year, so that I would be aware of the happenings in Hogwarts. I asked my wife to sell it to a student from Hogwarts because my son doesn't want to use a sissy owl when he has his eagle owl. And it worked! I saw all the events. The Chamber of Secrets was opened, just like I planned."

"So you were the one behind all these attacks and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets! How did you do it? Are you the Heir of Slytherin"

"Tom Riddle's Red Diary. It's with one of the Weasley's… But I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"Oh no… Celeni, I think we better go. We must warn everyone about this!" Joyce said.

"Hold on. What do we do with Malfoy?"

"Just leave him there."

"But he'll revive." 

"We need to get Ethan to the Hospital Wing _immediately_ and since we still don't know how to do counter-Transfigurations, we need to ask Professor McGonagall to do so or else Oliver would be a jewelry box forever!"

Then Professor McGonagall's voice magically amplified in the room. She announced that the end of the term is cancelled and everyone is to be sent home. Is this the end of Hogwarts?

They rushed towards the halls, crowded with students, panicking to get everything ready before they're the next one to be petrified. They didn't notice that they were carrying Ethan in an invisible stretcher and they went to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was just taking care of Professor Flitwick.

"What happened to him now? Don't tell me he's petrified." Madame Pomfrey said with dismay.

"He's pretty much OK, but he got caught on the stampede of students." Celeni hastily explained.

"All this Heir of Slytherin thing. Now they're sending the students back to their homes. Very well, leave him here. I'll heal him."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. We gotta run now." Joyce said and they both took off.

Eventually, they got into the Transfiguration classroom, where Professor McGonagall was clearing up the materials.

"Professor!"

"What is it Miss Cadogan?"

"Well, we were practicing our transfiguration on an owl, and unfortunately the owl flew and it hit Oliver Wood instead! Now he's really a WOOD. He's a jewelry box." Joyce explained.

"Oh my. Hand me the box right away. And go now, this will take some time and I want you girls packing." Professor McGonagall said.

On their long way through the crowded corridors, finding an en route to their tower they ended up in the wrong staircase. They saw Lockhart, furious. It seems like he was doing a Memory Charm on Harry Potter and his friends. Unfortunately, the spell hit them instead. They became totally unconscious about the events that just happened. They looked at each other and totally forgot what they were supposed to do.

"Hey Joyce. What are we doing here?" Celeni asked.

"I have no idea." Joyce remarked.


	23. Back to the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 23: Back to the Hogwarts Express 

"My, my, what are you doing here?"  Lockhart said.  "You better be packing your things already, they are evacuating Hogwarts!"

"Oh my! "  Celeni exclaimed.

The two girls ran towards their dormitories and fixed their things.  Then they went straight to the Grand Entrance and exited.  They met with a lot of students hurrying to get on the train, luckily they were one of the fortunate passengers who got in on a compartment.

"Celeni, it is weird, I can't remember anything… it's like everything is a blur."  Joyce said, wiping her forehead.

"I know Joyce, I wonder where Ethan is."

The scarlet engine started, they were now going back to the Muggle world, not knowing what happened in Hogwarts, not knowing what they had discovered about Tom Riddle and the Heir of Slytherin, not knowing the tragic episode that happened to Ethan, and not knowing Oliver Wood at all.

The girls fell asleep and when they woke up, their parents were their waiting for them.

"Oh, Mom!  Dad!"  Celeni screamed.  "You remember Joyce right?"  

"Of course!" Celeni's mother said.

"Well Celeni, I have to meet with my mother and father too.  I'll just send you an owl ok!"  With this, they both waved each other good-bye.


	24. Confusion

Chapter 24: Confusion… 

Celeni hopped aboard her dad's car.  She was still wondering what happened to Ethan and Hogwarts.

"Mom, dad, what happened to Hogwarts?  Why are they sending us home?  Where is my owl, Obi?"  Celeni asked.

"Celeni, don't tell me you don't know!"  Her dad said.  "The Heir of Slytherin is out!  We were so worried about you, Dumbledore just told us that you were kidnapped and that some wizards were after your owl."

Celeni was surprised, she can't remember being kidnapped, or her owl, Obi, being kidnapped.

"It was a good thing that Joyce and Oliver saved you!"  Her dad continued talking.  "It is a good thing that Ethan is safe too.  What is his condition?"

"Huh?"  Celeni wondered.

"Oh, Celeni, I almost forgot, how was your Quidditch game?"  Her mother asked.

"Quidditch?"

"Honey, Celeni seems to be tired, let's just let her sleep, and ask her questions tomorrow."

When they arrived home, Celeni had many questions to herself too.  She was kidnapped?  Oliver?  She didn't even know Oliver Wood.  She took her dad's advice and went to bed.  She hoped that in the morning all her thoughts would be clear.


	25. Happy Memories

Chapter 25: Happy Memories 

"Mother where are we going?"  Joyce asked.

"Oh, baby, we are going to Bulgaria and watch your dad play Quidditch, GO IRELAND!"

"Oh!"

Joyce's dad, Kevin Cadogan, was a Chaser for Puddlemere United.  He was probably the best Chaser in the league.  Joyce really looked up to him, and so did her mom.  There was also someone in Hogwarts who looked up to her father, in fact, that person looks up to all Quidditch Players—Oliver Wood!  Joyce had a childish crush on him, but she knew that it was a dream.  She was not even in the Quidditch team!

When they arrived in the hotel, Joyce's father hugged her tight.  

"Hello my little Quidditch player!  I have a gift for you!"

"What is that?"  Joyce asked, and wondered why here dad called her, 'Little Quidditch Player'.

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand and One!"  Joyce's dad said happily.  "I decided that you'll ned one, considering that you have used one when you were saving Celeni."

Joyce had a puzzled look, saving Celeni?

"I actually talked to Madame Hooch before they evacuated Hogwarts.  She said that you were a good chaser in your first game.  She said that you beat Oliver Wood hard!"  

Now, Joyce was more puzzled than ever, how could she beat Gryffindor's best keeper?

"Good man that Wood is."  Her dad continued.  "The team was actually thinking of making him a reserve player when he finally graduates Hogwarts!  I think that he'll be more than a reserve though, in due time."

Joyce went straight to her room, looking at the Nimbus Two Thousand and One.  IT was the best surprise she ever had!  Then she went to her trunk to unpack her things.  

"Let me see, my robes, my O.W.L.s reviewer, my notes, my owl, my… what is this?"

Joyce found a transparent box full of letters.  She opened one that came from Celeni, it was a letter when they were still in Fifth Year.

_Dear Joyce,_

_I can't understand a word Quirell is saying.  He just keeps on stuttering too much I hate it!  Anyway, I had a horrible potions class again, as usual.  Snape is just so horrible!  Today he taught us how to make a potion for effective plant growth.  Ugh!  I hope that the famous Gilderoy Lockhart was there to get rid of Snape, just like what I've read in one of his books._

_I hope that you are feeling better now.  I'm sure that in due time you will be able to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. I really think that you're good in flying, you just have to practice more!  Hope your arm will heal soon!_

**_Celeni_**

Joyce gave a little giggle, she found more letters from Celeni, like what she has been doing every summer and other stuff.  She found another letter that made her giggle.

Dear Joyce 

_Can you believe it!  I just saw Oliver Wood!  He was wearing his Quidditch Robes and he was carrying his broom.  I think that they were going to have practice.  Anyway, my books fell, because I was staring at him, and then he picked them up!  He was so good-looking.  But he's for you.  Both of you have the love for Quidditch.  _

_Anyway, I really like Ethan.  I know that he has been teasing me when I was in First Year, but everyday, I just feel happier that he's my friend.  I really feel close to him, it's like we have the same perspective on things.  He is so protective!  Yesterday, he gave me a good night kiss on the cheek.  It really felt strange, I turned red, and all night I was thinking about it.  When I get a letter from him, I am just overjoyed!  I also am overjoyed when I get a letter from you, but—I can't explain.  I think I really "Like" him._

**Celeni**

Joyce laughed, she knew that Celeni had a crush on Ethan.  Fortunately, she just saw a letter from Ethan, they were also in Second Year that time.

_Joycee,_

_Guess what, I played against Oliver Wood yesterday!  I hit him with a Bludger!  Hahah!  Just kidding._

_I have a question, Celeni, does she have a crush on Oliver Wood, or maybe, Cedric Diggory?  Just wondering, you know how I feel about her.  I hope that you won't tell her yet, ok.  I really like her, ever since we were in First Year.  I know that her birthday is coming, so I was wondering, what gift can I give her?  I really need your help!  _

**Ethan**

Joyce laughed and thought to herself that Ethan & Celeni liked each other even before, but were just too oblivious to recognize their feelings.  Oh great, she thought, she was becoming a psychologist again.  Joyce found a few letters that were all from this year.  She picked up one of them, and it was from Ethan.

_Joyce!_

_Guess what, you've made the team!!!  You're our reserve chaser!  Finally, the Great Cadogan's daughter is on the team!  Hope you practice there!  Oliver Wood is really enhancing his defense skills.  By the way, Celeni made the team too!  She's our reserve Keeper!  Oh well, see you in Platform 9 ¾!_

**Ethan**

Joyce scanned the other letters, she saw one from Penny who was talking about Percy and others from Sean who was talking about Quidditch.  Then she saw two letters which handwriting is something she never saw before.  She opened it up, and read it.

_Dear Joyce,_

_Remember that day in Platform 9 ¾?  I'm again expressing my apologies for destroying Celeni's glasses and your trunk. _

_I was just talking to Percy a while ago.  As usual he was talking about books and the Ministry of Magic.  We just never clique, but nevertheless, we are friends.  Anyway, he asked me about you.  He asked me if I liked you.  I was stunned and I was not able to answer.  He looked at me intently and told me "Ravenclaw girls, they just grab your heart!"   Then he gave me an analogy:  Harry likes Cho; I love Penny.  Then he told me how he met Penny, and how happy he feels when he is with her and how much he wants to not be away from her.  We had to stop the conversation though, it was time for Charms class.  Actually, I was not really talking, so it's more of a monologue!  _

_But you know what, he was right.  Maybe Ravenclaw girls do have something.  I'm really happy that I met you.  When we were going to save Celeni, I just can't help think about your feelings.  I did not care about Quidditch that time.  In fact, ever since the day we got to know each other, when we went to the Forbidden Forest, you're stuck in my head!  I'm sorry if I'm getting too cheezy now, I don't really know how to express my feelings._

_I love you!_

**_Oliver_**

Joyce was shocked, Oliver Wood?  Then suddenly, all the thoughts in her head came in her head like a tornado sucking things.  She can remember now.  How she and Oliver saved Celeni from the Blynx, how they saved Ethan.  How she played Quidditch matches and became captain for a day.  Then she remembered all the fun times she had with Oliver, or the days when they will both go to the pitch and he will teach her some moves.  Then she remembered how he turned to a jewelry box, and Ethan's condition when they saved him. The lousy Memory Charm by the lousy DADA teacher, has finally worn off.


	26. More Memories

Chapter 26: More Memories 

Celeni woke up with the sound of the birds.  She had a really bad dream last night.  She saw Ethan being kidnapped, Oliver turning to a jewelry box and Joyce falling in love with him.  Celeni thought that it was weird, when suddenly, she remembered what her mother said:  "You're being evacuated because of the Heir of Slytherin!"  

Celeni was shocked!  She thought that a Memory Charm was probably cast on her and she forgot everything.  She remembered what Malfoy said about Tom Riddle and the Heir of Slytherin.  

"Mom, dad!  I need to go back to Hogwarts!"  Celeni yelled.

"You can't dear, remember, the Heir of Slytherin?"  

"You don't understand, I know who the heir is, it's Tom Riddle!"  

"Oh Celeni, everyone knows that by now!"  Her dad said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's in the Daily Prophet.  Look, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord again!"  

Celeni was shocked, she could have been the hero, but no Harry Potter was again.  But she didn't worry, Harry Potter had the power to defeat the Dark Lord, but she was worried about poor Ethan who had to stay behind for his injuries.

Celeni sat down, she conjured a TV-like box that showed the Quidditch Game.  She did not want to watch it though because it made her think more of Ethan.  How she wished that Ethan will be there to make her laugh again.  She wished that Ethan was there to tell her horrible stories, but as horrible as they may be, funny ones.  Celeni wanted to write Ethan a letter, so she went up to her room and got some parchment paper and wrote a letter.

_Dear Ethan,_

_Hi!  I hope that you are feeling better.  You know Ethan, I really miss you very much.  I wish that you're here with me to tell me your funny stories.  Remember when you told me about how you attended a Muggle ball and your hair was stuck in the curling iron?  That was funny, but well, you have great hair!  _

_I remember when you were walking me to class.  You told me that you liked me, loved me.  I'm sorry, I did not know what to say.  I'm also sorry that I've caused you all this trouble.  You've been so gentle, and look what I gave you in return, you get kidnapped.  It is all my fault.  _

_I really miss you Ethan, and I love you very much!_

**Celeni**

Celeni got her new owl, Gimmly, and set it off to Hogwarts.  She watched the owl disappear from the horizon.  


	27. Ethan's Hands

**Chapter 27: Ethan's Hands**

Ethan was still lying down his hospital bed.  As Madam Pompfrey nursed him, he wondered what happened to Celeni.  Harry Potter defeated the Heir of Slytherin, none other than _He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named._  He looked at the other beds there, two beds from him was Penelope and a bed away from Penelope was Hermione.  They still looked weak from the attacks.  Ethan stared at mid-air and wondered what Celeni was doing in the Muggle World.

"Probably studying for her O.W.L.s."  A voice said.

Ethan looked up and saw Madam Pompfrey.  "Excuse me?"

"You're wondering what your girlfriend is doing?  I can see it in your eyes.  Here, this might cheer you up!"  Madam Pompfrey handed him a letter. 

"Thank you very much!"  Ethan got the letter out of her hand, and read it.  As he was reading the letter, his faced suddenly beamed with happiness because he received a letter from Celeni.  He was very much overjoyed that he felt strong again.  He wanted to write her back, but how?  His body was not fit for it yet.

Ethan got out of bed and went to the Great Hall.  He was to go back to the Hospital Wing though, he was just there to meet with some of the teachers and the headmaster, and probably have breakfast.

Before he opened the large door and saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasely with their trunks.

"Are you going back home?"  Ethan asked.

"Why yes.  We will be back next year though!  We're still alive!"  Ron said.

"Unfortunately, Lockhart won't be here next year."  Harry said.

"Unfortunate?  Luckily you mean!"  The three of them laughed, and soon Dumbledore came.

"Mr. Bloom, I'm glad that you feel better.  You are staying here for a while, until you feel much more better!"

"Oh, thank you Headmaster."

"You can go to the Great Hall and have some breakfast."

Ethan went to the Great Hall, when he opened the great door, he saw Oliver Wood with Professor McGonagall.  

"Now Wood, take care of yourself!  Study hard too.  I don't want you to turn into a jewelry box or anything else for that matter.  I want us to win that Quidditch Cup next year!"

"Not while I'm still Captain!"  Ethan smiled at the both of them.

"Mr. Bloom, you're feeling better I suppose?  Oliver is going to go back to his home; apparently he had to stay, because of some technicalities.  Anyway, you're going to join us for breakfast?"

"Yes I will Professor.  I'll just accompany Oliver to the exit."

"Very well then."

Oliver got his trunk and Ethan walked with him.  They did not really talk to each other.  First of all, they get to each other's nerves because they are both team captains of their houses.  Both of them shared in one cause though:  _defeat Slytherin!_  They did not talk to each other much, until they reached the exit.

"Well, I have to go!"  Oliver said.

"Yes, well see you next year."  Ethan said.

"Err—thanks for accompanying me."  Oliver said, with his hand extended.

Both of them shook hands, and just when Oliver was about to go Ethan asked him a favor.

"Umm… Oliver, I hope that we can be friends too, just like with Joyce and Celeni."

"That's a start!"

"Let's just be enemies in Quidditch ok!"  Ethan smiled.

"Alright, see you next year!"

"Wait, before you go, can I ask you to do something?  I mean, I really want to be friends with you…but can I just ask a favor?"

"As long as its not letting you win in Quidditch, it's ok."  Oliver gave a smirk.

"Well, my hand is still sore and I want to write back to Celeni.  I was wondering, can you write what I'll dictate?"

"Don't you think she'll like it better if it was really your handwriting?"

"Do you think that I should just wait until she gets back here in Hogwarts to tell her how I feel?"

"I'm not really good at that…" replied Oliver.

"Well, maybe I should just wait, so that I can tell her verbally.  Have a safe trip Wood!"

"Bye Ethan and good luck with Celeni!"  Oliver waved him good-bye.  


	28. There and Back Again

**Chapter 28: Platform 9 and ¾ … there and back again**

Last year was really an exciting year for Ethan, Joyce, Oliver and Celeni.  They've had the best adventure of their whole lives.  

This year is their final year in Hogwarts.  They are now thinking of what they'll do after they graduate.  Ethan is interested in getting a job at the Ministry of Magic, the Department of Magical Games and Sports.  Celeni wants to be a teacher in Hogwarts, probably teach Potions so that incoming students won't have to experience the wrath of Snape and fear Potions class, but instead, like it.  Joyce and Oliver both want to be a Professional Quidditch Players.  Joyce had an offer from Chudely Cannons while Oliver had an offer from Puddlemere United.  

Joyce Cadogan, about to enter her seventh and final year in Hogwarts, tipped over her trunk and looked for her friend Celeni in the King Cross Station.  _"Where the hell is she?  Maybe she's already in Platform 9 ¾."_   So Joyce looked for the wall in between platforms 9 & 10 and ran through it.  In there she did not see Celeni so she decided to wait.  While waiting, she stared at a beautiful view of a young lad reading a book _"How to be a Good Keeper: Volume 2"_.  She looked at him and sighed thinking, _"Gosh I wish I knew who you were.  You're really cute."_

"Oh my gosh!  Look what you've done!  You completely destroyed my—trunk!"

After realizing what he's done, the young lad immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to.  I can fix this though, don't worry _Joyce_!"  

"Accepted—I know you can fix it, _Oliver!"_

With a flick of his wand, Joyce's trunk was immediately fixed.

"Well, there goes your O.W.L.s!  You passed!"  Joyce smiled.  

"I missed you." 

"_Ditto!"_

Then they gave each other a kiss.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything!"  It was Celeni.  "Hey Joyce Cadogan-Wood!"

"Well, are you ready to go to Hogwarts?"  Joyce asked.

"Yes, umm…where's Ethan?" Celeni asked.  She did not receive any reply from him from her last letter,  She thought that he was still feeling weak and was not fit enough to write.

"He's probably there somewhere!"  Oliver said.  "Come on, I saved a compartment."

The three of them went to a compartment, and when they entered, Celeni had the shock of her life.  There was a red rose on the chair and it is for Celeni.  There was a note underneath the flower and Celeni picked it up.  (Joyce and Oliver were watching her.)  When she opened it a song by Celeni's favorite Muggle band, NSYNC, played.  And there was a note:

_Dear Celeni,_

_Sorry I was not able to reply to your note.  My hand was still weak therefore I had to wait for a few more weeks for it to heal.  _

_I hope you like the flower, and the song.  I performed a little Charm spell with this note.  _

_Celeni, the thing is, I really like you, ever since the day we met.  Sorry if I have been so mean during our first year, but that was just to get your attention.  I was afraid that you would not like me, because I'm not good-looking or was I the smartest person in school.  _

_I'm sorry I can't meet you there in the train, but I promise that I'll be waiting in the Great Hall, to hug you and tell all the stories you want to hear._

_I love you very much, and I'll always will._

**_Ethan_**

The last sentence struck Celeni's heart.  Tears rolled down her eyes as she closed the note.  She looked outside and longed to be in Hogwarts, to be with Ethan.  

Finally, they arrived in Hogwarts, when they were about to enter, someone appeared out of nowhere.

"I said I'll meet you in the Great Hall, but, I can't wait any longer."  

"Oh Ethan!  I'm so glad you're ok!"  Celeni shouted.

Joyce signaled Oliver that they should split and leave Ethan and Celeni alone. 

Ethan and Celeni hugged each other in the center of the hallway as people passed by them, but they did not care.  

After some tears of joy, they both held each other's hands tightly and went straight to the Great Hall.  

"I heard that they were going to announce the House Cup tonight!"  Ethan told Celeni and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Really, I hope Slytherin won't win."  Unfortunately, Marcus Flint heard what Celeni said.

"You say that in front of me, Celery!"

"It's Celeni, Flint and don't you dare threaten her!"  Ethan said in Celeni's defense.

"Oh is it pretty boy to the rescue?  Oh no, pretty boy is Oliver.  Is it curly hair to the rescue?"

"WHY YOU!"  Celeni got mad at Flint and hit him.  

"What is going on here?"  Professor McGonagall said.  

"She hit me on the face!"  Marcus Flint yelled.

"Oh hello Professor!"  It was Oliver Wood with Joyce Cadogan.

"Hello Oliver, Joyce, did you see what happened here?'

"Well yes Professor.  Celeni was just trying to protect herself."  Joyce said in a sweet voice.

"That's right!  Marcus Flint called Celeni a Celery and Ethan was just defending her."  Oliver said.

"Well is that so.  Mr. Flint, 10 points from Slytherin!  You should have known better, today is the awarding for the House Cup!"

Marcus Flint walked away mumbling something.  

"That takes care of that!  Anyway, I better join my fellow Gryffindors!  Bye guys.  See you later Joyce."  Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

The three Ravenclaws went to their table in the Great Hall and sat beside Penelope and Sean.

"Ready Sean?"  Ethan asked.

"Yup, we'll beat Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor in Quidditch this year!"  Sean said.

"I'm thinking of replacing Jenkins with Cadogan."  Ethan said.

"Really!  Great!"  Joyce screamed so loud, everyone looked at her first before the ceremony began.

After the Sorting Hat Ceremony Dumbledore stood up to announce the winners for the House Cup.

"Due to unfortunate events last year, we were not able to announce the winner of the House Cup.  That is why, this year, we are going to do so."  

"Alright guys, cross your fingers!"  Celeni told them.  Celeni was now a candidate for prefect now that Penelope was Head Girl.

"Alright Prefect Celeni!"  Penelope told her and smiled.

"Fourth Place, Hufflepuff!"  

"Oh too bad for Cedric Diggory!"  Ethan said.  "I heard that he's the new Quidditch Captain, a Seeker!"  

"Third Place: Ravenclaw!"

A big "_ohhh"_ was heard in the Ravenclaw table, but they all felt better when Penelope told them that their house were 350 points away from Hufflepuff and 10 points away from the Second Placer.

"I don't care who wins, as long as it's not Slytherin!"  Celeni said.

"I agree!"  Penelope said back.

"That's right!"  Sean told her.

"Couldn't say it better myself!"  Joyce told Celeni.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!"  Ethan yelled, and in return bad eyes from Slytherin were glaring at him.

"Second Place is: Slytherin!"

There was an eruption of noise in the Gryffindor table.  They all celebrated because for the second time in the row, they won the House Cup.   

Pecy looked at the Ravenclaw table and looked at Penelope as if saying, "_W_e did it again!"_  _

Oliver looked over the Ravenclaw table too and gave his friends (Ethan, Joyce and Celeni) a wink and smirk.

"I love it when he does that!"  Joyce said.  They all clapped for Gryffindor and laughed at Marcus Flint.  

Surely the four friends had the time of their life last year, and probably now.  What new adventure could be lurking around them?


	29. :) The End (:

***Disclaimer, Credits, Acknowledgement… all those stuff***

We are disclaiming characters, places, events and names. Most belong to JK Rowling, from of course… the Harry Potter series.

We would like to thank YOU READERS for getting through our first chaptered fan fic! Um… don't kill me. And if you gave us a positive review, I'm giving you a virtual kiss/hug. If you gave us a negative one, um, I'll kill you! Joke, actually, I could thank you because I'm used on getting criticisms.

Bla bla bla. Thank you to our parents, thank you for the telephone, the computer, and all those stuff we used to write this. That's all I can think of.

**:…**_The Authors and Editors**…:**_

**_       Celeni and Joyce _****J**__


End file.
